Memories
by gods-property
Summary: Jack Frost mourns the life and love ones he lost so long ago when he was chosen by the moon to become Jack Frost. But, when Pitch returns with a new plan of revenge, Jack must learn to forgive and forget the life he lost and accept his new life. However, he discovers he may not be as alone as he previously thought... Just a random story I thought up while watching RotG. Jack X OC


Jack landed lightly on a telephone wire and sat down against the pole. He sighed as he looked out across the rolling Pennsylvania hills. The last time he'd been at a place like this, he hadn't known who he was, nor what ties he had to this place. This was the place where he grew up, before he had become Jack Frost. When he was just Jackson Overland, a normal, fun-loving guy without a care in the world.  
Now, he was Jack Frost, Guardian of fun and protector of winter. But now he knew who he had been. He now understood the pain he got when he looked around the small city he had once called home. He could see himself three hundred years ago walking along the dirt streets with his sister, buying her some treats, messing with her and her friends. He smiled a bit. His blue eyes lingered on the small frozen lake off to his right. It was there that he saved his sister from falling into the freezing water at the cost of his own safety. It was there he was chosen by Moon to become Jack Frost. And it was there that he lost everything he ever cared about, everything he didn't even know he had until only a few months previous, when he and the other Guardians had battled Pitch and Jack had gotten his memories back.  
Jack sighed and floated gently on the wind to the lake's surface. He drug his staff along for a while creating intricate patterns of frost as he walked the perimeter of the lake. He stood in the place his sister had stood as the ice slowly cracked at her feet.  
He bit his lip to stop the tears and walked over to a tree, slowly sliding down it until he sat on the ground, his feet still touching the ice.

His tooth container, which held all his baby teeth and memories, was in his hoodie pocket and he fingered it as he stared up into the orange sky.  
He had lost so much here, not just a sister. He'd lost his life, his growing up years, his mother, and someone else. His girlfriend: Ana.

He and Ana had been close for years during their childhood. They had begun dating a year before the incident. He'd loved her and she'd told him the same. It was practically guaranteed they'd be married. Her brother, Owen had been a role model for Jack for years. He was like his own older brother in many senses and Jack and him had spent hours playing pranks on their younger sisters. Ana and Jack's sister got annoyed, sure, but in the end, they'd always end up around a campfire together, Ana tucked securely in Jack's arms and Owen telling them stories, both scary and funny.

Jack sighed again and relived the memory of his first kiss. It had been with Ana and it had been one of the most entrancing feelings in the world. He had never wanted to leave her. He had always wanted to be there for her, to protect her and to love her.

And then, he became Jack Frost and forgot about her. She had no doubt died centuries ago, happy and free of obligations. Jack had spent hours wondering how she had felt when he had 'died'. Had she mourned him? He was pretty certain she had. But had she ever moved on, gotten on with life? It wasn't like she couldn't have. She was beautiful, kind, and smart and the boys in their village had chased after her for years until she and Jack began dating. He hoped she had found happiness but it did still hurt to think she could have been in love with someone else.

Jack squeezed the tooth container hard and clenched his teeth. He'd been on pretty good terms with the moon since the battle against Pitch and Jack knew that his perspective on the world had changed for the better because of the moon but that didn't mean he wasn't angry at him for taking away his life. He understood his reasoning but he still would have liked to know about his family and life. He could have at least told them goodbye.

A shrill scream shattered the silence and Jack's thoughts. He jumped to his feet and jerked his staff up, ready for a fight. Nothing stirred. He'd begun to think it was his imagination when he heard muffled voices ahead of him. He clenched his staff and floated over the lake, landing on the bank of the other side in seconds. The voices were closer. He pushed through the bushes until he could clearly hear them and crouched down in a thick bush.

The first thing Jack saw was a girl…floating, in the middle of a small clearing ringed with trees. She was twisting and turning and obviously putting up a struggle. From where Jack knelt, he could see only her side. A sheet of honey blonde hair concealed the side of her face but from what Jack could tell by the rest of her, she was quite young; no older than himself. She was wearing tight fitting jeans Jack had seen before called jeggings and a purple tank top. A white cape like thing hung from her shoulders. Her feet were bare. Jack's eyes shifted to her sides where her hands seemed to be pinned down. He saw a tick layer of what looked like black rope there. He squinted and realized it was a thick ring of black sand that was lifting her into the air and keeping her arms pinned to her sides. Her shoulders rose and fell as she struggled against the sand.  
Jack recognized it immediately as Pitch's work and lifted his staff ready to help when the girl paused and stared straight ahead.  
"PITCH!" she yelled suddenly, causing Jack to jump. "Let me go!"

There was a cold rumbling laugh to Jack's right. "Now why would I do that, dear Bethany?" Pitch slowly stepped out into the clearing. It was getting darker out and Jack had to squint to see Pitch's sneering face. "I finally have you in my grasp. Why would I let something so powerful go?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of!" the girl—Bethany—screamed.

Pitch paced in front of her. "True. But I do know your weaknesses."

From the small patch of her face that Jack could see, he could tell she had paled.

"You can't—no! That's impossible."

Pitch's smile shone as he snarled. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out. All the others are close to the moon but you—you're different. You have a special connection with him, don't you?" Bethany only hung there, saying nothing. Pitch chuckled. "Whether you speak to me or not, I know it and I'm going to use it to control you and get my revenge on the Guardians."

"You got what you deserved from them! You're a sad, evil man who will do anything, no matter how horrible, for attention and you will never use me to get your stupid revenge!"

Pitch strode towards her and stuck his face in hers. "As long as I have you trapped, there's nothing you can do to stop me."

It was now so dark, Jack could barely make out either of their silhouettes. He shifted a little to see better and cracked a twig. He saw Bethany and Pitch's head swing towards his hiding place. Jack slowly backed up as Pitch strode towards him. He slowly rose into the dark sky and floated above Pitch quietly as Pitch pushed aside the bushes.  
"Someone here to rescue you, Bethany?" Pitch shot a menacing look at Bethany, not noticing Jack as he floated over the clearing. "It's not your brother, is it? He knows he's no match for me." Bethany remained silent.

When Pitch turned around to peer in the bushes again, Jack soared quietly down and floated in front of Bethany, who's eyes widened when she saw him. Her irises looked pale but Jack couldn't tell from the absence of light. Jack put a finger to his lips and pointed at Pitch. She nodded.

Jack touched his staff to the black sand and it slowly started freezing. Jack floated to her side as it froze and wrapped an arm around her shoulders preparing to catch her as she fell. Bethany gave him a quizzical look but remained silent. The sand shattered silently and Jack took her weight. She was surprisingly light. He slowly lowered her to the ground. She sunk to her knees and rubbed her arms. Jack eyed her and stepped in front of her, wielding his staff.

"Honestly, Pitch," he called out loudly. He heard Pitch stop rustling through the bushes. "That was almost too easy."

Slowly, Pitch reappeared in the clearing, a couple feet away from Jack's hiding place.

"Jack! How nice to see you—"

"Save it! Jack snapped. "I heard your whole plan, Pitch. What do you want with this girl?" he jabbed a finger at Bethany who was still sitting on the ground.

A small tugged at Pitch's face as he looked at her. "If you knew what she was capable of, Jack, you'd want to control her too."

"I guess we're about to see, Pitch." Bethany said from behind Jack. Bethany was still on her knees but smiling up into the sky as a full moon rose slowly over the trees.

Her eyes fell on them and in the moonlight Jack could see he had been right, they were a light color. They flashed silver as she turned to them and for a brief moment, shimmered purple. "Your time's up." She grinned.  
Pitch stepped back warily. Jack stared between the two of them. His eyes fell on Bethany as she stood up. She was staring at Pitch, her eyes flashing purple and silver. In a split second, there was a crackling sound like lightning and suddenly, where Bethany had been standing, was a giant white wolf, easily as tall as Jack. Its eyes flashed silver and purple as it snarled at Pitch. Jack was frozen in place as it dashed past him in a white blur, sprinting towards Pitch.

Pitch stumbled and fell to his butt on the ground. The wolf towered over him, snarling down at him.  
"Leave Pitch!" echoed a wispy girl's voice in his head. Jack pressed a hand to his temple in shock as Pitch stumbled to his feet and ran off into the woods.

Pitch was gone but the wolf still stood tense, staring into the woods. Jack dared not breath.  
Finally, it turned around, regarded Jack, then there was another loud crack and Bethany stood ringing her hands and biting her lip in front of him.

"Uh, hi." She offered quietly. Jack stared at her speechlessly.

"Where did you—but—and the wolf—What just happened?"

She gave him an embarrassed smile. Since the moon was out fully now, Jack could see more of her face and realized she was actually very pretty. Her blonde hair fell in waves about her head to past her shoulders. Her nose was small and upturned in a cute way. She was about a foot shorter than Jack's lanky form. Her strange silver eyes still shimmered purple every now and again. He found himself staring at her, a small gap in his mouth.

He started a bit when she began talking. "I'm—er—it's hard to explain. I should take you to my brother. It will make more sense if you met him too."

She turned around and walked towards the thick trees behind her. Jack stood frozen in place. She turned around before she disappeared into the foliage.

"Are you coming?" Jack shook himself, paused for a moment, then cautiously followed her into the dark forest.


End file.
